Where the Story Ends
by suspensegirl
Summary: Post 4x06 - She opens the door again because she just can't accept that this is the end. If nobody was at fault, there was no way in hell she was going to let go. CB Oneshot.


A/N: I think…I may die. Lol. But first, I'm going to pop out a couple of CB oneshots. XD haha. This one's going to be if B had freaking opened her door again at the end of the episode, because honestly? She was so close, and he was waiting! For crying out loud! *wails* Plus, it totally killed me that Chuck basically said it was fate what happened….that she couldn't have got to him sooner & he couldn't have resisted Jenny in his misery. I mean, really? *sigh* Torturous. I must vent my emotions. Thank God for fanfiction! Lol. I'm not sure if I'm going to have B forgive him in this…cause that'd be super unrealistic and I'm very nitpicky about that, but *sigh* if it happens, I blame my distraught state. End of story. Lol. Please read & review! ;D

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

It was too still inside her room. There was nothing there, just her on that side of the door. The light on the far side of the room didn't reach her. She felt so dark and alone and the door knob was just inches away.

_It was fate_

_Fate? Really?_ It was fate that they didn't mend their ways, that they broke up to begin with? Had he been right all along when he told her that in the end they'd just mess it all up? It didn't seem right. It wasn't the way things were supposed to be. She'd loved him so much. She'd spent her entire senior year wrapped up in getting him back even though he was the one at fault. She loved him so much, even now.

And he'd decided it was never meant to be. Just like that. After everything they'd been through…it was just fate for them to end and never recover? Her hand curled into a fist and she wanted to scream. She wanted to throw things across the room, because that was just how she felt. Because all these months she'd been blaming for her broken heart, and now she'd just accepted, in front of him, for both of them to hear, what he'd decided was the truth. They were never meant to be. It was a lost cause to begin with. Just like she'd accepted his 'maybe in the future' two years earlier.

It didn't seem right. It didn't seem fair. And if now they were on a level playing field, she didn't know if she could stand it. She was back in the situation of him pulling away and her accepting it, except now the possibility of a happy ending wasn't in sight at all. She couldn't accept it. Maybe just now in front of him she could, and maybe she was trying very hard to convince herself of it, but it just didn't resound within her with the ring of truth.

Also, besides the inevitable emotional connection the truce severed, she'd felt the recovery of unresolved sexual tension rising in her when they shook hands. They'd never had break-up sex, for good reasons, but they'd also never really touched each other since that night…last spring. The last time she could recall was the couple times she'd pulled him away from Eva, looping her arm through his. But this time it had been deliberate, during a life-changing emotional conversation. She'd felt the sparks, and by how equally fast he'd pulled away his hand, she knew he did too. The combination of continuous aching love and heartbreak with some serious sexual tension did not bode well. She opened the door.

He was still there. Her jaw dropped in amazement. He was still standing outside her room in the hall after what must've been five minutes. Slowly, he turned his body towards her – clearly, he'd been trying to leave this entire time and been unable to; that encouraged her. His head lifted until his beautiful hazel rested on her deep brown ones. She swallowed hard and gripped her door for support.

"I can't accept that we weren't meant be together."

His lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed together slightly. She swallowed hard.

"I can't accept," she breathed tremulously, "that our story doesn't have a happy ending."

Slowly, his face fell and unconsciously he took a step towards her, nearly crossing her threshold. He searched her eyes desperately, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. In the last few minutes he'd gotten seriously jacked up while simultaneously craving a confession of love from her, some sort of explanation that what had happened was just something that they needed to overcome, not solidifying evidence that they were never supposed to be together, that they were doomed from the start, that it was a hopeless cause to even _try_. But he still didn't know what the hell to say. He searched his mind rapidly for something to tell her, something that would give him entrance into her room, but nothing was coming. _Why couldn't he think of anything, damn it!_

"I fought for you too hard, Chuck," she said, her voice so soft and so incredibly fierce at the same time. He could hardly handle it. He was getting harder by the second and his heart was about to explode. He didn't know why the tears hadn't come yet. He _wanted_ to cry, to show her he was dying just as much as she looked to be, that he'd said all that because he had no hope left and not because he didn't love her or didn't want them to work. Everything inside him was shaking. "And we were so good together," she said fiercely. "_Invincible_, just like Jenny said." The throw-back to Jenny might have been a rookie mistake, but if he was going to use the slut's words to completely sever them, then she was damn well going to use them to keep them from ever being apart.

She took a step closer to him, careful not to cross the threshold, too afraid of what would happen if she did. Somehow she just knew kissing and sex was inevitable, and she wanted to stop that train of thought, but it was _fate_, she thought. It was fate that it would be the two of them till the end of time – chuck and blair, blair and chuck – would be together. God help her, she'd never believed anything stronger in her life, even if his words still haunted her.

"We're the same," she said shakily, her nails digging into the wood on the doorway. She felt the air pressure shift slightly as his hand found its way just beneath hers where it rested. He seemed to be leaning his entire body into it as well. "Don't you see?" she begged. "If it wasn't anybody's fault and it just happened, can't it be fixed? Can't it just—"

He silenced her with a hot passionate kiss, unable to hold it inside him any longer. He kicked the door closed behind him, his hands sweeping up into her hair. She grasped onto his back desperately walking backwards until they fell on the bed. He pulled away for a moment so he could rid himself of his jacket and chuck the already undone bowtie across the room.

"Chuck—" she begged, her voice all choked up. _She needed feelings, damn it! She needed this, but god, she needed to feel. She needed to know he felt!_

"I don't know," he mumbled, coming back to her. He attached his mouth to her neck and suckled, feeling her writhe beneath him. He'd been without her like this for so long, too long. His body was demanding he get inside her – _now_.

"Chuck," she cried out again, half-pain, half-pleasure. It wasn't pain of the body, it was pain of the soul and he knew she would stop allowing him access to her eventually if he didn't respond to her pleas.

"I don't know," he said again, his teeth finding her skin and sucking on her ear lobe. It was as if he'd never tasted her, as if he'd never tasted anything sweet before. He couldn't get enough of her. He pushed the both of them farther across the bed. He felt her hands curl around his shoulders and knew she was going to push him away, despite how obviously turned on she was by him. "I don't know, Blair," he growled, dipping his tongue in the valley of her breasts. Her robe was already curled off the upper half of her body, far past her shoulders. Involuntarily, her arms slipped around his neck. She forgot momentarily that he needed her to respond to her aching questions, to all the feelings physical and emotional raging war within her. "I don't know if we're meant to be," he cried out against her, honestly speaking the truth. He wanted with all his heart to believe that they were but everything had gone so wrong, he didn't think he could bet on something hopeful anymore.

He heard her sniffle and completely broke. He paused and let her push him away. He expected her to push him towards the door and demand she leave, but instead, after she'd gotten to her feet and he was about a foot away, she lunged at him and pushed him against the far wall. He felt the items that scattered around his calves, wondering briefly if the collision would bruise him.

She looked him daringly, intensely in the eyes, begging him to give her the right answer. He choked out a breath. "I don't know," he said, shaking her head. He fell apart right there when he saw the tears stream down her face. He wanted to wipe them away but didn't think that would do any good. She would turn away and really make him leave then. He couldn't bear that he could leave when he was so close, when she was letting him stay. The war was over. There'd been a truce, and maybe she didn't forgive him. Maybe she was still hurt by what he'd done. But she did accept that it wasn't his fault that night, that it was nobody's fault, that it had just happened, and that they were done.

Though, her actions proved otherwise. Her eyes filled with tears spilling down her face said more than words ever could, though those added to the complexity of their situation as well. Her breaths hitched several times.

"That's not what I want to hear, Chuck." She closed her eyes tightly, shook her head and the tears poured harder, fiercer, faster, multiplied by a million. He was frozen to his spot and pissed that he didn't know what to do, that he couldn't move. Finally, she opened her eyes. "We're meant to be," she said with great conviction, willing him to believe it. "We're meant to be, damn it, do you hear me?" She was almost screaming, but before he could respond she grabbed his face and pulled her to him. She kissed him like her life depended and his body moved at last, gripping every inch of her, pushing the rest of her robe off. He groaned loudly when he felt her ripping his shirt free of his pants and unbuckling his belt.

"Okay," he said roughly, hardly able to pull his lips away for one second. "Okay, it's us, you and me." She kissed him harder. "Just us, always us…" he breathed harshly, managing to press himself even closer to her when they fell back on the bed. "Forever," he promised, and he really believed it.

She pulled away momentarily and looked at him. Both of them could barely breathe. Her most intense thought was that she had to get the rest of his clothes off and him inside her, but the slight movement of her hair by his fingers took her back to the place she'd been when she'd opened the door.

"Forever," she said, nodding. He nodded too, slowly. She didn't know if could believe it or if this would even make a difference in the morning. Maybe it was just break-up sex. Maybe it would just be _it_ after this. Maybe they would have to finally _get over_ what they had and move on with their lives. Tears seeped out of her eyes when she thought of that again. He silenced her sadness with another scorching kiss, and another after that, and another.

"Forever, Blair," he whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered. She would believe it. She'd blame it on him, just like she'd done before, if things didn't work out in the morning. Because he would never tell her something this achingly serious and not mean it. Because this was going to work out. Because it _had_ to. If it was fate for their relationship to end the way it had, then it was fate for her to love him forever and for him to tell her they would never end.

She screamed when he plunged into her, because everything felt so real. And when he finally came, he called out her name on a breathless exultation, because it had always been her.

….

A/N: Dang me being realistic and not making them just decide everything was hunky-dory again. *snaps fingers* lol. And yes, I went there. I used that freaking LP quote, because it fit & it's _incredible_. Review! =D


End file.
